Maybe Baby?
by orchidxstar
Summary: Kagome offers for Inuyasha and her to watch the kids for Sango and Miroku while they take a second honeymoon and starts to want kids of her own, but will Inuyasha want a family? and will Sango and Miroku's marriage be saved? InuyashaxKagome SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter 1

Ok so second Inuyasha story, like my other one I havent decided whether I want to keep it T or change it to M, I guess I'll just see how this one goes too. Anyways couples are InuyashaXKagome and SangoXMiroku. Let me know what you think of the idea!

Disclaimer: No ownership of Inuyasha on my behalf!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The air smelt pure and the sun was bathing the earth with warmth. It was late spring and all life was still in bloom. Kagome couldn't have asked for a more perfect day as she walked along side Inuyasha.

"You know, everything is so calm now Inuyasha." Kagome said while walking beside her half demon husband.

"Yeah, its almost a little too quiet around here sometimes." He laughed. "It's different, not always running around trying to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha replied.

_It had been a little over three years now_, she thought, _but we have only spent a few months together since she came back._ "Yes, well I'm just glad we can enjoy each others company in peace now." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked along side him. He smiled down at her.

She was still getting used to the newly wed life. Inuyasha had never been this kind to her. Of course, with them they had the occasional tiff here and there, Inuyasha was well, Inuyasha, but it was nothing like before. He was always so calm lately, and she enjoyed it. They continued to walk down the road through the peace and quiet until they heard two small voices.

"Doggy!" Up ahead were two small girls, no older than three. They both ran towards Inuyasha and jumped up to him.

"Oh! Kagome, Inuyasha how nice to see you! Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are here!" Just up ahead stood Sango outside her house while hanging up some clothes to dry. Her newborn son was strapped to her back sleeping while she worked.

"Hi Sango!" Kagome waved and ran to meet her friend. "You look busy Sango, need any help?" She asked the demon slayer.

"Oh, I'm all set thank you, unless you want to hold the baby for a bit?" Sango asked.

Without hesitation Kagome replied, "I'd love too!"

Sango carefully took the baby from her back and placed him in Kagome's arms.

"How has he been lately? Does he cry a lot?" Kagome asked.

"Who? the baby, or Miroku?" Sango replied. They both laughed.

"No, he's been very good, hardly ever cries. He smiles a lot actually, I think I got him to laugh the other day. " Sango said while staring affectionately at her first born son.

"Do you like being a mother Sango?" Kagome asked Sango while rocking the baby back and forth.

"Absolutely. It's the most rewarding experience. I'm glad everything ended the way it did, or I would have never been where I am now."

"Mhh, I bet." Kagome said while staring down at the sleeping infant. She looked at the baby and then the twins thinking how Sango and Miroku truly had beautiful children together. She glanced at Sango as she continued to hang the clothing and noticed something slightly different.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?" Sango replied while contiuning her chore.

"Something is different about you, you look tired. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yes Im fine, its just been hectic lately. As much as I love it, taking care of three small children is almost as much of a work out as it was defeating naraku. "Sango laughed. Kagome could tell she was being light about the situation and something told her Sango wasnt getting any sleep lately and she needed some time off. She noticed Sango look up over to where Inuyasha was playing with the twins.

"You know, the kids really love Inuyasha." She said.

Kagome looked over and watched Inuyasha playing with the two small girls and smiled.

"Kagome?"

"Mhh?"

"Well now that you and Inuyasha are married...have you ever thought of, well you know, having kids?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Sango's question took Kagome by surprise.

"You know, you and Inuyasha start a family? Have you thought about that at all?"

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha with the twins again.

"We win! We win against doggy!" The girls sang sang triumphantly while sitting on Inuyasha's back and pulling on his robes.

Inuyasha, who seemed to have admitted defeat at the moment, laughed. "Oh you think you got me, huh?!" He said as he got up. He then grabbed the girls from behind them and tossed them both into the air.

"Inyusha!" Kagome yelled but before she could get up, Inuyasha had caught both girls in each arm. They both broke out into laughter. "Again doggy! Again!"

Kagome breathed with relief.

"Calm down Kagome, do you think I'd actually let them get hurt? Oww, hey not the ears!" The girls had both grabbed Inuyasha's ears and tugged on them. Inuyasha placed them down on the ground and they started to run after them.

"Hey, get back here! I'm gonna get you!" He yelled and started chasing after the girls.

Kagome smiled. _I knew when I came here that I was going to commit my life to Inuyasha, but I had never thought of having kids of our own._ She thought

"Kagome?" Sango noticed Kagome had spaced out for a moment.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kagome replied.

"I just knew how tough of a life Inuyasha had as a half demon. I mean they wouldn't even be completely half, but still.." Kagome stared off into the distance rembering how Inuyasha felt about being a half demon. She knew she would never want her children to endure such harrasment, she wanted them to live a happy life. She stared off into the distance until Sangos voice interrupted.

"Well, if it counts for anything, look at how Inuyasha turned out, he's more than happy with you. Plus, I'm sure if you had any children they would feel completely loved, there's not doubt about it." Sango smiled at her.

The baby started crying and Kagome jumped.

_M__aybe I'm not ready to have children yet. _Kagome looked at the upset baby with dismay.

"Hey, dont get discouraged, he's probably just hungry. I'm serious Kagome, I think you would make a wonderful mother. We all saw how patient you were with Inuyasha. After that, a child for you should be no problem!" Sango laughed and took the baby in her arms.

"Sango dear, would you help me for a moment?" Miroku's voice came from the house as he walked outside.

"Miroku, not now, please cant you see that the baby is upset?" Sango responded as the baby continued to cry.

"Yes I see that, but I dont think we've had a minute together for the past few months." Miroku replied with frustration.

"If I recall, you were the one that said lets have 10, no 20 babies. We have three kids and you can't even be patient for two seconds." Sango was now becoming aggravated as she tried to calm the baby down.

"It's not that I'm impatient Sango its just,"

"Its just what Miroku?" The baby was starting to cry even more

"Well we haven't had a minute alone lately and I'm not saying I regret our desicion to have children, nor will I ever say that, heck I love having children, but we never get to spend time anymore..."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Miroku. This is our life right now and there's nothing we can do but focus our attention on the children."

Kagome watched the two go back and forth. _Poor Sango, shes running around all the time and she hasn't had a moment to relax. I kinda feel bad for Miroku too, I mean, he just wants to spend some time alone with Sango. If only they could take a vacation for a bit, just to get away, I mean me and Inuyasha could watch the kids and that way I could get a feel for it, yeah why not!_

"Miroku you're being irrational, I dont know what you want me to do sa.." But before Sango could continue her argument she was cut off.

"Me and Inuyasha will watch the kids for a few days while you two can take a break!" Kagome exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's head popped up from the ground as the kids yet again tackled him to the floor.

"We'd love to watch the kids for awhile! I mean Inuyasha can play with the girls while I take care of the baby!"

"Oh Kagome, I appreciate your offer, but I could never ask such a thing." Sango said while finally getting the baby to stop crying.

"Sango, you clearly need a break and I know Miroku has good intentions with what he means. Plus Sango, I think it would benifit the both of us." Kagome argued.

Sango was debating it but by the look on her face Kagome could tell she exactly knew why she said it would benifit the both of them.

"Kagome you would really do that?" Miroku asked.

"Of course! It will be fun, and I promise the kids will be fine! Hey girls, come her want to spend a few days with Me and Uncle Inuyasha?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yay! Stay with Gome and Uncle doggy!" The girls yelled and ran over to Kagome.

"What do you say Sango?" Everyone was waiting for Sango's answer.

"Well, theres no one I trust more than you two...and the kids seem to like the idea, Why not?" Sango finally answered.

"Perfect! And I know exactly the thing for you two!" Kagome sang.

"What is that?" Sango and Miroku said in unison

"You can have a second honeymoon, in my time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A honeymoon? In _your_ time?" Sango stood there, repeating Kagome's words as if she had spoken in a different language.

Miroku seemed very curious as to what Kagome was talking about as well. "What is this _honeymoon_ you speak of Kagome?"

"Well you know that time after you and Sango first got married?" Kagome said. Miroku had looked off into the distance, clearly reminiscing.

"Oh, how could I forget? Miroku sighed. Sango on the other hand, was starting to blush.

"Well, did you guys spend some time away before you moved here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, not exactly. We moved into the house as soon as we got married." Sango replied, with still a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we spent the first few days without even going outside once." Miroku replied.

"Sango looked down at the ground and blushed harder while Inuyasha gave a disgusted look in the background. "Eww.." came a response from him. Not even a second later the girls imitated his facial expression while yelling "Ewwwww!" although they had no clue what was being discussed at the moment. The clearly had just found Inuyasha's expression humorous.

"Well in my time, a honeymoon is like a vacation you would take right after you get married! Well it's been a few years now but that way you can spend time together and take a break!" Kagome was proud of her plan.

"Oh I see, but where would we go?" Sango asked, still confused.

"I'll take care of it! My mom spends time in this one hotel when she has business meetings and its gorgeous! Plus, we're good friends with the owner so I'm sure I could get you in for a few nights for nothing!" Kagome was improvising as she went along, but luckily everything seemed to fall into place.

"How will we find our way around?" Miroku asked. He seemed eager to accept, but Kagome knew he was somewhat skeptical about how the whole situation would play out also.

"Dont worry, I'll bring you there, seriously, I'll have everything under control! Me and Inuyasha will bring the kids to my house for the first night and then we can head back for a few days, it will be fun!"

Inuyasha didn't look all that thrilled by the plan though. "Where's the fun for me Kagome?" he grunted off to the side.

"Oh Inuyasha, come on, I think it will be good for Sango and Miroku! Plus the kids love you, so what do you say?" Inuyasha looked indifferent about the situation at first, but with a minute of thinking, he finally caved.

"Ok, well you too have fun, but not too much fun. We don't need you coming back with another one..." Inuyasha yelled, and by one he meant kid and with that Miroku laughed and Sango quickly turned red again.

* * *

"Well that was awefully nice of Kagome to offer to watch the kids for us." Miroku said. They were inside getting everything together for their trip but Sango seemed to lack motivation.

"Miroku, I'm exhausted. Once we get there I think im just going to sleep for a bit, if that's ok." She said.

"Are you sure? We only have a few short days alone and you don't sound too enthusiastic." Miroku replied while closing up any open doors.

Sango paused and turned to Miroku. "Honestly Miroku, the real reason I'm doing this is because Kagome wants some experience with the children so I figured it would be a good opportunity for her."

"What? Are you saying she wants a family with Inuyasha..you don't say. Well I'll have to tell Inuyasha to enjoy it while he can then.." He replied.

Sango was now frustrated and slammed down the garment that was in her hand. "What's that supposed to mean Miroku?!"

"Nothing, nothing, I didnt mean it like that it's just that.." Miroku tried to explain.

"Spare me, please. Let's just get this over with." She said and walked out of the house without even looking at the monk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miroku walked out of the house after Sango. "Well that should be it! I think we're all set to go!" Miroku said with enthusiasm, though still trying to figure out why Sango was so upset.

"Kagome, just one thing. Do you think we're going to be able to get Miroku and Sango through to the other side?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that..hehe." Kagome said while clasping her hands behind her back. "Well we can try..I mean ever since the well re-opened, maybe it will be different. We'll all just go in together." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't look too convinced.

"Ok we'll all just jump in at the same time, Inuyasha hold on to the kids and Sango, why dont you take the baby?" On my count, _one, two...."_

"Kagome come on already, you're takin too damn long!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine! GO!" She yelled.

They all jumped in and within seconds found themselves standing in a dark room.

"Wow. It actually worked" Kagome said, still trying to fathom how they all got there without any trouble.

"Keh, I told you it was going to work, but you didnt believe me." Inuyasha uttered off to the side.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha..sit."

Inuyasha hit the ground with a bang and the twins broke out into laughter. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" They mocked as he was on the ground.

"What?! you haven't done that in forever!" Inuyasha said angrily while getting up.

"You're right. It's been too long." Kagome replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Ok Inuyasha, I want you to take the kids inside and take care of them while I show Sango and Miroku to the hotel." She ordered.

"Me? all by myself?! With _all_ three of them?! Kagome you've got to be joking..."

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha, It's not like there's fifty of them, and my mom should be home to help. Alright, let's head inside so you two can change and get everything together." Kagome said.

* * *

They started to walk down the street while Kagome gave them information and instructions to get them through the next few days.

"Ok so I showed you how to work the phone, now if you need anything here's my number. Now the hotel is right up here, and I have some money for you to use. This should cover you for food and anything else you may need." Kagome said while pulling out an envelope from her bag.

"Oh Kagome, but won't you need that!?" Sango asked.

"Honestly, I've kept this as emergency money when I lived here, and well, I don't really need it anymore and I think this would count as an emergency, but before I give you it all.." Kagome took some out of the envelop before she handed it to Miroku, "I think we should go shopping!"

"Huh?"

"Well Sango you can come with me...Miroku...I have a feeling if I drop you off you'll be able to handle things yourself and Ill stop in and check on you."

* * *

The three arrived at a large department store

"Well, here we are, Miroku you stay on this floor and have someone help you pick some out some things."

"But..ok." The monk said confused as ever.

"Sango we're heading upstairs." The girl grabbed the demon slayer's hand and headed up the escalator.

"Ok, so here you have your basics..a few pairs of jeans, a black skirt, a few shirts...all things you can easily put together." Kagome said as she held a pile of clothes in one arm.

"What's that?" Sango asked, staring at the piece of garment that was drapped over Kagome's other arm.

"Oh this..I want you to try this on!"

* * *

Sango stepped out of the dressing room looked in the mirror.

"Ahh..Kagome?"

Kagome jumped up out of her chair as Sango looked in the mirror. "It's great! Wow, wait until Mirkoku sees you in this!" Kagome gasped.

Sango stood in front of Kagome in a tight, short dress that was a deep shade of fuschia. It was halter with a sweatheart neckline and dipped low in the back. Kagome knew when she saw the dress it stood out amongst the others and would be tough to pull off, but Sango looked stunning in it, as she expected.

"Kagome are you sure? I mean isn't this kind of, _revealing_? Sango turned around to see the length in the back.

"Oh come on Sango you look great! Plus I mean, three kids later and you still have your figure! You can definitely pull this off." Sango still was looking in the mirror at herself with skepticism written all over her face. Kagome laughed to herself. _Oh Sango, still as modest as the day I met yo_u.

"Ok well..." Sango started with hesitation but before she could finish Kagome had already started to walk away.

"Ok great! Why dont you change back and I'll go check on Miroku!" She said making her way towards the escalator.

Sango sighed and went to go change back.

* * *

Kagome made her way down the escalator. On the way, she noticed a man standing in front of a mirror in the men's department.

He had on a pair of black dress pants paired with a black button down, collared shirt. he had the sleeves rolled at quater length. Kagome stared at the man while riding down the escalator and thought how he looked very sophisticated and had a good taste in clothing.

She approached the men's department only to recongize that man had been Miroku.

"Miroku...did you get any help with this?!"

"No, why do you ask?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm impressed! But it's missing something...Ah here!" Kagome grabbed a tie from the plethora of colors sitting on the counter next to her. She picked a fuschia tie.

"Thanks Kagome, this is a nice color, but are you sure it will look ok?" Miroku asked while staring at the tie held before him.

"Oh don't worry, it will be great!" She said while showing him how to put it on.

Kagome was having fun coordinating Sango and Miroku's outfits. She hadn't been to a mall in awhile since she left home and realized how she kind of missed it.

"There, looks great! Now change and get all your stuff together. We need to head back to the hotel." She said while pushing Mirkou into the dressing room.

* * *

"Ok. So now that you are all set with everything, let's sign you in so you can enjoy your weekend off." Kagome walked over to the consierge's desk to sign the two in and walked back over to the couple.

"So here is your key, I gave you the number, the money, and the list of things to do if you get bored, and _don't_ hesitate to call my house if anything is wrong or you're confused about something, my mom will be there to help you." Kagome said with a grin.

"Sounds good, thank you so much Kagome, we owe you one." Miroku said to the girl. He took the key from Kagome and headed over towards the elevator.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome noticed Sango looked somewhat upset.

"It's just, I've never been away from the kids before. I trust you completely Kagome, it's just..I'll miss them."

"Sango, the kids will be fine, I promise, and in a few short days you will be with them again, but listen to me, for now all I want you to do is relax and spend time with Miroku. You both really need it and you most definitely deserve it."

Sango nodded then gave a weak smile to her friend. They said their goodbyes and Sango walked over to where Miroku was waiting.

_I really hope she enjoys this time, I hope they both do. _Kagome thought as she left.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stepped into the elevator

"I believe she said it was the eigth floor...Ah there it is!" Miroku said while finding the right button to press.

Sango was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Sango dear, are you still worried about the kids?" Miroku asked in hopes of comforting her.

"Yes....but that's not the only thing I'm worried about." She mumbled, looking off to the side.

"Why, what else is bothering you?"

"It's..nothing." She replied.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will all turn out ok." he said as he stepped towards her. He took his hand and cupped her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but she did not respond.

_Something really must be bothering her_. Miroku thought as the elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

* * *

Will Sango tell Miroku what's wrong? Will Miroku realize why Sango's upset? Next chapter we'll see how Kagome and Inuyasha will handle the kids for the first day...let me know what you think, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! I appreciate it! Sorry it's been a few days but hopefully next update will be quicker now that Im not so busy, Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha I'm back!" Kagome called as she walked through the front door.

She walked down the halway and saw someone turn the corner, but it was not Inuyasha

"Oh, Kagome it's so good to see you!" Kagome's mother rushed down the hall towards her daughter she had not seen in awhile.

"Mom!" Kagome noticed her mother carrying the baby in her arms. "Where are Inuyasha and the twins?" She asked.

Kagome's mother pointed into the other room and kagome looked around the corner. Inuyasha was on the ground sleeping and the twins both were asleep as well on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around them.

"After he chased the girls around for about two hours, they all were exhausted and passed out. He's very good with the children wouldn't you say?" Kagome nodded and smiled as she continued to look at them. She imagined walking into her own home and seeing him with their own children.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mama?"

"Have you thought about having children of your own?" She said from the kitchen as she prepared her daughter a cup of tea.

"I have, it just scares me though somtimes, and I don't think that's what Inuyasha wants"

"well you'll never know unless you ask, you may end up being very surprised." Kagome's mother said as she handed her daughter the cup.

"Well I guess the next few days will be the real test, I mean everytime we are with the kids and the baby, it's either with Miroku, Sango, and even your help. Wev'e never been with them on our own before..."

"It will be tough." She heard her mother say.

"Thats not what I wanted to hear mom." Kagome laughed as she looked down at her cup of tea watching the steam rise off the surface.

"But, It will be rewarding, I promise. And you'll do a great job. Now get some rest dear, you have a big day tomorrow." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked out of the room to place the baby to bed.

* * *

Kagome went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.

She tied her hair up, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. There was one more thing she had to do before she could even think about getting any rest.

She pulled a box out of her bag. Little did anyone know, on the way back from dropping Sango and Miroku off at the hotel, Kagome made a quick stop.

He hands shaked as she held the small box before her. She opened it carefully and removed it's contents.

She followed it's instructions walked over to the edge of the bath, sat and waited.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist and followed the seconds hand on the clock.

1 second.

15 seconds.

30 seconds.

One minute.

A minute and half.

One minute and 40 seconds.

One minute and 45 seconds.

One minute and 50 seconds. _Ten seconds left._

One minute and 51 seconds.

One minute and 52 seconds. The quick and almost silent ticking of her watch now seemed thunderous and prolonged with each tick, as if it were taunting her.

53.

54.

55. The time seemed to go by slower by the second. she couldn't stand the anticipation.

56.

57.

58.

59. _One second left_

Two minutes.

Kagome stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to the sink and stared in the mirror before looking down.

_This is it._ She thought.

"Am I pregnant?" She whispered out loud as she looked down at the pregnancy test.

* * *

Sooo is Kagome pregnant or not?! Find out next chapter, I'll update soon! Let me know what you think, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the really late update! Especially for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger...I'll be out of school soon though so i'll actually have time, until then I'll try to update as much as I can. Short chapter for now but at least it answers last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kagome tried to call for her mother, but nothing came out. Her body was frozen, she couldn't take her eyes off of the test. _Is this right_? She wondered as she looked back and forth between the test and it's instructions.

"M..Mom" she managed to choke out.

Her eyes watered instantly, and the next thing she knew she had tears falling down her face. "Why am I crying?" she whispered to her self while she laughed. Why she was laughing was a complete mystery to her as well.

In all reality, she didn't really know how exactly to react to this. Was she supposed to upset? Relieved? She didn't know what to feel, except for at the moment alone. She needed someone.

Kagome's knees were shaking. She started to feel light-headed as the shock began to set in. She looked down at the test to see if anything had changed, but it was still the same result it was a few minutes ago.

Kagome heard a knock on the door. "Kagome, are you in there? Can I come in?" She heard her mothers voice from outside.

"Yes." Her voice broke as she answered, for she could still barely speak.

"Kagome, what's the matter? I heard you call from down the hall." Her mother came into the bathroom, looking worried.

"M..Mom."

"Kagome what's wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant." She said with a weak smile.

* * *

After a lot of crying and talking throughout the night, Kagome got some sleep before her and Inuyasha's trip back with the kids. She was now getting all her belongings together as her mother walked in with the baby.

"I still can't believe it." Kagome's mother said smiling at her daughter. "You're already glowing."

"Am not mom." Kagome laughed. "But me too. It still hasn't fully set in yet." She said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Now make sure you're watching what you eat and please don't be too reckless. I know you're watching the kids and all but you have your own to think as well."

"I know, I just can't believe it happened so fast. I mean, we were just talking about it the other night, and now this happened out of nowhere."

"Usually the best things happen to us unexpectedly." Kagome's mother kissed her forehead and handed her the baby.

"Mom. I'm scared. What if I can't do this, what if we're not ready?"

"I have complete faith that you two are more than ready. Don't get me wrong, being a parent is not perfect, but there isn't a doubt in my mind as to whether you two can handle this."

Kagome nodded, but she was still not fully convinced.

"Have you told Inuyasha yet?"

"No. I'm afraid he'll be angry. I don't know how he'll react. We never talked about this, how do I know if this is what he wants? I would feel guilty if it wasn't, like it was my fault."

"Well Kagome, it takes two to tango so I wouldn't blame yourself." Kagome's mom laughed. But she could see her daughter was still upset. "Kagome, that's not all that's bother you, now is it?"

"Well it's just that, all I really want is for my children to have a father in their life. I know how much it hurt not having my own."

"Oh but your father loved you while he was alive, more than anything." Kagome's mom smiled at her, but she could tell that talking about her father upset her mother just as much as it did her.

"I know, I just want my own children to be able to see that everyday, to be able to come home and know their father is there, waiting for them. I want them to have a father that loves them like you said dad loved me....not someone who resents them."

"Now that's just nonsense Kagome. Inuyasha loves you, he would never be angry by something like this! I'm sure he'll will be more than happy to hear this news. The day that your child does come, it'll be one of the happiest days of his life, you'll see."

Kagome was starting to cry again, but she knew she had to stop before Inuyasha walked in and saw her like this. She didn't want him to suspect anything, yet.

"I'll tell him when we get back, maybe once the kids are gone. The last thing I should be doing is dropping this on him when he'll most likely be stressed." She said, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

"You tell him when you're ready."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha said as he walked into the room with the twins trailing behind him.

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome and her mother said in unison as they exchanged the same look, Kagome laughing now.

Inuyasha, looking confused, grabbed what they had and started walking towards the door.

"I'm glad to see you happy, try not to worry too much about this, ok? This is somehting to celebrate!"

"Thanks mama, I'm glad you were here for this." Kagome said as she hugged her mother goodbye.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

_No going back now._


	6. Chapter 6

Wow...this is the fastest I've been able to update in awhile. Hoping to have another chapter up soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"What do you think Sango? Isn't this great?" Miroku said while looking around the hotel room, but before he could even get a response, Sango had locked herself into the bathroom. He was starting to get extremely worried.

Miroku approached the bathroom door to check on her, but as he went to speak her name, something stopped him.

_Is that Sango..throwing up? _As he got closer, he noticed that it indeed sounded as if that was the case.

And then it hit him.

The fatigue, the moodiness, the nausea, that could only mean one thing...

"Sango must be pregnant!" Miroku said under his breath. He suddenly felt relieved. Actually, more than relieved, he was ecstatic. Sango and him were going to have another baby.

So why hadn't she told him yet? With her past two prengancies, Sango notified Miroku the minute she found out. _But why not this time?_ He wondered.

_I'm sure she's waiting to keep it a surprise, maybe she plans on telling me tonight. Yeah, I bet that's it! _He was hardly able to contain his excitment, but he knew he had to act as if he was completely unware.

But the excitement did in fact get to him as he began to ask in a song-like tone from outside the door, "Oh Sangoo, I'm going to run downstairs and try to figure out how to get us something to drink. is there anything you need while I'm gone?" Well...the signing may have been a little obvious, but from there on he knew he had to act completely casual...or at least try to.

"No." Was all he got.

He tried to keep in mind that the mood change was normal during pregnancy, and he didn't let it get to him as he made his way out of the room. How could he let it get to him? _I am having another baby after all._

* * *

Sango stood in the bathroom, completely hunched over over. The nausea was worse than ever.

She was in fact, a few weeks pregnant.

Sango felt a wave hit her again, but this time her breathing became short and suddenly there was a familiar sharp pain in her lower stomach that she had been experiencing for the past few days. She began coughing, at first she had hardly noticed it, but now it had turned into a painful, violent cough.

This was not helping her loss of breath, for now she was gasping for air in between coughs. Sango brought her hand to her mouth to try to cover up the noise, for she didn't want Miroku hearing her.

Something was wrong. Her previous pregnancies for the most part had gone well, but this time it was different. She had been experiencing drastic symptoms that made her start to worry for her baby, and for herself.

She continued to cough until the sharp pain in her chest felt unbearable. That's when she felt it. _Please, not again.... _She thought before removing her hand from her mouth.

But it _had_ happened once again.

She glanced down at her hand to see it slightly covered in blood. She felt her heart stop for a moment.

Sango walked over to the sink and tried to remember what Kagome told her about how to work it. She lookfed frantically for the handle to turn the water on, but this sink looked a lot different from Kagome's. The pain came back and she began to cough again, one hand held to her mouth, the other searching, trying to find something to wash the blood away. She was having trouble breathing again.

She was completely overwhelmed as the room started spinning. She suddenly noticed her vision being blurred as she began to cry.

Once she finally got the sink to work, she tried her best to remove the blood off of her hand. Sango then took some of the cold water and splashed it onto her face. She was beginning to breathe at a steady rate again.

The room was still spinning though, and she had a hard time keeping herself up. She brought herself to the ground and laid on the floor. She was confused as to why this was happening. She couldn't even tell Miroku what was going on in fear that she would scare him. She didn't want him to worry and she definitely didn't want to drag him into something she may be able to take care of herself. He had already been there for her so many times and the last thing she wanted to do was burden him.

But at the moment, all she needed to do was make the pain go away. She brought her knees towards her chest and closed her eyes as she started to drift off, hoping she would wake up and all this would go away.

_What's happening to me?_

_

* * *

_

The elevator ride seemed to be taking forever as Miroku made his way back up to the room. He couldn't get back faster so he could see Sango. Finally, he had reached his floor and entered his room.

"Sango, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out how to work any of these modern devices...did you know theres a tall box that spits out your beverage?! It's absolutely fascinating!"

But Miroku soon realized that he had been talking to himself.

"Sango?" He placed the items he had down on the counter as he noticed the bathroom door, still shut.

Why was she still in there?

"Sango..can I come in?" But he heard no answer.

Miroku slowly opened the door to see Sango, completely passed out on the floor. He smiled and laughed faintly.

"Now why would you fall asleep there?" She did the strangest things sometimes, but he couldn't help but love her as he stared at her lying there, breathing in and out, peacefully.

Miroku picked Sango up and carried her over to the bed. As he placed her carefully down, he couldn't think of anything else except for how happy he was that she here with him right now. There were so many things that could have happened to them to keep them apart, but here they were, together.

After figuring out how to turn down the lights, he walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Sango. He placed a kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself. Before he shut his eyes, he thought about his life with his wife and children, and their new baby.

_Everything is going to be perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has been following this story even when I don't update for months...School is almost over so I will have wayy more time. Thanks for the reviews they make my day, especially after all the classwork and studying I have to do, it's nice to get some feedback and it absolutely keeps me motivated to here what you guys have to say! I will warn you due to finals next week I won't be able to update at all, but I promise I will after I'm done because I'm having too much fun with this story not to!

Chapter 7

It had been the afternoon that Kagome and Inuyasha returned home with the kids. After taking the baby to run errands with, Kagome returned to her home to find Inuyasha carrying in two tired children. The kids had been exhausted, and Kagome had a feeling it had to do with them running around after Inuyasha all day.

Kagome brought the sleeping baby down next to the twins and put a blanket over the three of the. She watched them sleep until Inuyasha came back into the room. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with compassion as she watched the three tiny children curl up together as they slept. It made her want her own now.

"They're so adorable, aren't they?" Kagome said as she was preparing herself some tea. The morning sickness had been bad lately and she was trying out some herbal remedies Kaede had suggested to her.

Inuyasha stood against the wall. "Yeah, once they've calmed down, there's only so much running around I can take in one day. I think that may have been more work than chasing after Naraku."

"Huh?"

"Well sure, they are fun to play with, but exhausting if you ask me, just like all kids. I honestly don't know how Miroku and Sango do it...well better theirs than ours I say."

Kagome's stomach churned, and this time she had a feeling it wasn't due to the morning sickness.

"Oh, I see." This had not been the type of thing Kagome wanted to hear right now. She wanted more than anything for Inuyasha to say something like "I agree, let's have some of our own." But apparently that had been wishful thinking on her part.

"And plus, when the kids are awake and running around, I really don't have any time to do this." Inuyasha said as walked over and leaned towards her.

He kissed her quickly but aggressively. He always had a way of taking her by surprise, but she still had his previous comment in the back of her mind.

Regardless of this though, Kagome still couldn't help but get butterflies. All she could really do was enjoy the moment and try to convince him another time, so she went with it.

She placed her arms loosely around his neck as he continued to kiss her in a scattered manner. Suddenly he changed his pattern as he locked his mouth onto hers in a more passionate kiss. She felt chills as he deepend the kiss while pressing her against the wall. Next thing she knew she was elevated above him as he lifted her off the ground. His hand traveled down the outside of her thigh as he pulled it close to him.

_What's gotten into him all the sudden?_ She wondered as his grip tightened, but she definitely was not complaining. It had been a while since she let herself get her mind off of the rest of the world, and what better way she thought than simply being with Inuyasha.

But sure enough, the moment got interrupted somehow.

_Oh no_. And yet again she felt sick. "Ah, Inuyasha.." she said, breaking the kiss.

"Mhh?" He worked his mouth down to her neck and as much as she didn't want him to stop, she knew this had to end fast.

"Inuyasha, I forgot to do grab something while I was running my errands. It's something we really need."

"Can it wait?" He said as he continued to brush his lips against her neck.

"No it can't, Inuyasha, come on.."

But he only became more agressive. The more into he was getting, the more irritated and nauseaous she was getting.

"Inuyahsa."

"Kagome" He moaned queitly. _Ok, no. Not the direction where I was headed_. She realized she clearly wasn't making any progress and the nausea only got worse. She knew she had no choice but to use her last option.

"Inuyasha, seriously." No response. "Ok don't say I didn't warn you..."

_I can't believe I have to do this.._."SIT BOY." Inuyasha fell violently to the ground as Kagome raced towards the door.

"What the hell Kagome?!" Inuyasha said while sitting up.

"I have to run, I'll be back soon!"

And with that she was on her way, leaving behind a very baffled Inuyasha.

* * *

After taking a walk to alleviate her sickness without Inuyasha's suspicion, Kagome felt like she was in no rush to return home.

She didn't know how she was going to break the news to Inuyasha. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said earlier.

_I mean, he compared watching two children for the day to fighting Naraku, so he clearly doesn't want any of his own..._

But then Kagome thought of her baby. _Their_ baby.

_Well, that's too bad. We're both responsible for this baby and he's going to have to be ok with it. I'm going to go right back there and tell him the truth, and if he doesn't accept it than he's going to have to, because there's no turning back now._

Kagome felt empowered and happier than ever that she was having this child. It gave her motivation. Her mother was right, this was something to celebrate, not something to be upset about it. She knew that right now was the time to tell him....that is until she realized she was already home and saw Inuyasha standing outside. She was completely engulfed with insecurity again.

_Ok, well maybe I'll tell him tomorrow..._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait, finals were killer so I had absolutely no time to update...but I'm done so I should be updating often!

Chapter 8

Sango woke up to find herself off of the bathroom floor and in the hotel bed. She also noticed Miroku was next to her, and that it was still dark outside.

_He must have moved me_. She thought, hoping he wasn't suspicious as to why she was sleeping on the bathroom floor. If Sango knew anything though, it was that Miroku could be pretty oblivious at times.

It seemed that Miroku kept wanting to have children, when in fact Sango felt over her head at times.

But as she looked over, she saw him sleeping without a care in the world. She felt envious, almost bitter, but still she couldn't help but love him. She knew he would always have some sort of intoxicating affect on her. Even to this day, after being married for three years, he had this way of making her feel the same way she did when they first met, like that shy sixteen year old girl who couldn't even tell him how she felt.

He made her nervous still, but she never wanted that feeling to go away. It reminded her of the easier times.

She laughed to herself. _I can't believe I just compared our battle with Naraku, even the fight for my brother, as easier times._

But in the moment, that's what it felt like. She didn't know what was happening to her body, or to her new baby. She was terrified. She swallowed as she tried to hold back tears but it still didn't stop how she was feeling.

She shifted herself over to Miroku and hesitantly reached out to him. She was so close to him, but she tensed up as he moved in his sleep. "Sango." He whispered. She went to go right back to the spot where she had been sleeping, but before she could make it that far, Miroku had pulled her in close to him in his sleep.

Being that close to him, all she could hear was his soft breathing and her heart racing.

She felt comforted as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Sango woke back up, only this time it had been morning, and Miroku was missing.

As she got out of bed, Sango noticed a note on the table next to her side.

_Meet me downstairs,_

_-Miroku_

Sango quickly changed into one of the dresses Kagome bought her. It was simple, strapless, and white, clinging to the top of her body while flowing out towards the bottom that fell a little bit above her knees. She wasn't familiar to this type of clothing, but for the first time in a long time, she felt pretty.

Worried that Miroku had been waiting for awhile, she didn't even bother with her hair as she left it down.

Riding the elevator, She felt anxious, _but what for?_ She wondered. While he still made her feel like this, she wasn't expecting anything to change right away. They didn't have that spark they used to, and she was well aware of it. Maybe it was the kids, maybe him, or maybe it was just her. Whatever it was, she just wanted to feel that connection she used to.

She snapped out of her train of thought though as the elevator door opened.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Miroku said as he stood in the hotel lobby in jeans and a white v-neck.

"Uh.."

"I was only kidding! Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." She was having trouble getting any words out.

"Ok, well Let's go then." He said, smiling at her.

* * *

It had been a few hours of sight-seeing and Sango and Miroku had just stopped at a stand to get some water. Surprisingly, it had gone well so far, as Miroku even ended up getting some laughs out of her.

As they both waited in line, they heard someone yell from down the sidewalk.

"Hey Rei! Happy birthday!"

Sango saw the girl in front of them turn to the group approaching her and wave. "Hey guys! Thanks!"

"Sooo hows it feel to be 19?" One of her friends asked.

"Not any different I guess, don't you ask me that every year?" The girl said, smiling.

Sango couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah but I mean you're getting old, I mean 19, next thing you know you'll be married with kids!"

"Yeah right! not until I'm at least 25...probably not even then!" Rei replied.

"Yeah that's a long way to go...for now all you have to worry about is making sure you see Kenji at the club tonight."

Sango had a feeling Kenji was some guy she had a thing for, and by the look on all the girls faces, that must have been him walking towards them.

"Look, here he comes!" One of her friends whispered.

"Oh, hey Kenji." Rei said coyly. Sango could see her starting to get red.

"Hey Rei, I haven't seen you in awhile, here let me buy that for you."

"Oh no, you really don't have to."

"What do you mean? I'm not going to let such a beautiful woman pay for that all by herself...especially on her birthday." Sango continued to watch as the two got deeper into conversation.

Miroku and Sango grabbed some water and started to walk towards the park right across the street.

"Wow, 25? Isn't that a little old to be having kids?" Apparently Miroku had been listening in as well.

"Not here." Sango replied.

"Huh?"

"Well, Kagome told me once that in this time, it's looked down upon to have kids so young."

"That's strange." Miroku said, looking confused.

"Well, I mean if you think about it..it makes sense. Did you see how young they all looked? They're all our age Miroku, it just seems right that they are young and still have time to enjoy, well being young."

"Are you saying you regret getting married and having children Sango?" Miroku know looked even more confused.

"No, not at all, please don't take it that way. I love our lives.."

"But?"

"But I just wonder sometimes, what it would have been like if we had waited..."

She looked over at the girl and the guy. She leaned against the wall as he was talking to her. Sango recognized that face the girl wore, excited, nervous, intruiged.

"See that, I bet you anything that guy is some philandering creep. He uses his good looks and his charm to try to get with every girl in the town, but yet, he seems to really like her, I can tell. She's different than the rest, so he'll flirt with her and make her fall for him, just to hurt her over and over again, until he finally shows her how much she means to him. But in the meantime, it's all just innocent fun as they are caught up in being young.

"But Sango, their the same age as us."

"Exactly."

"Do you think I don't love you like that anymore? Because I obviously do."

"I know, it's just sometimes, I wish we could act like them, like our own age again. Wow, I never thought I'd actually want you to act the way you used to." Sango laughed.

"But, I've changed too. And I'm sorry for that. I've been distant lately." She continued.

"Sango, don't worry about it, I know you've been stressed with the kids and you've clearly had a lot on your mind."

_If only you knew the half of it. _

"Miroku, I think there's something you should kn.."

But before she could finish she was cut off. "Uh oh, looks like it's about to storm." Miroku stated as the sound of thunder roared in the distance.

Sango hadn't even noticed the dark clouds looming over them as they made their way deeper into the park.

"Well we should head back I guess.."

"Too late!"Miroku yelled as he grabbed Sango's hand and ran towards the nearest tree.

"So what is it that you were saying?" He asked as they hid out from the rain.

"Oh nothing...I must have forgot...."

* * *

_A/N So this is kinda a to be continued chapter...but I haven't decided if I want to continue this for next chapter or go back to the Kagome/Inuyasha story for the next chapter...let me know what you guys want next!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took longer than expected...I started writing the second installment for the last chapter but then it seems as if the majority wanted me to go onto Inuyasha and Kagome for this chapter, so here it is! And good news, the next chapter should be up hopefully by tomorrow or the day after at the latest because It's almost done. Oh and one more thing, I keep forgetting to give the kids names..oops, but they are in this chapter, just so there isn't any confusion. Ok, I'm done rambling now, enjoy!

Chapter 9

There it was, her window of opportunity, she knew it as soon as she saw the village children playing further down the path.

Kagome decided to take the kids and Inuyasha with her to run her daily errands, hoping to get Inuyasha alone for awhile. She had a feeling today would be the day.

"Hey girls, why don't you go and play with the other children?!" Kagome suggested to the twins. She let go of their hands and watched them run with excitement.

"They look like they're having fun, don't they?" Kagome exclaimed as her and Inuyasha slowly walked towards the village.

"Yeah." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, but she wasn't expecting what she saw next. She figured his expression would have been different, annoyed by him being dragged down to run errands with her, or even relieved to have the kids participating in something other than chasing him around, but instead she saw sadness.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He quickly snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell, something is bothering you." Inuyasha continued to walk in silence without making any eye contact until Kagome stepped in front of him.

"Inuyasha, we're married now and we have to be able to tell each other _anything._"

_What a hypocrite._ she thought.

"Fine, it's just whenever I see kids playing, it makes me remember when I was younger. There, ya happy?"

He didn't have to say anymore, nor did she expect him too. Kagome knew exactly what he was talking about. He had been referring to his days of being a child, the cruel ridicule he received for being a half-demon. She knew it was something that stuck with him to this day.

"That's why I could never bring a child into this world." He continued.

Kagome placed a hand gently to her stomach. _Inuyasha, you're killing me. _

"I would hate knowing that everyday my son would be ashamed of even going outside, so that in the end he would live his life pushing everyone else away. I know what that's like and I sure as hell wouldn't want that for someone else."

"But Inuyasha, the circumstances would be different. Your father and mother died when you were young, you didn't have anyone there to tell you how much they cared for you." Kagome said as she moved her hand from her stomach and rested it on his arm.

"Right. Like anyone could really love a mut." He replied, pulling away from her grip. She watched him turn around and head back towards their house.

"But..._I_ love you." She whispered watching him walk off.

"Ahhh stop it!" A familiar voice cried out, causing Kagome to shift her direction back towards the village.

"Gomeeeee!" Kagome noticed Hana running towards her.

"What is it? what's wrong?!"

"That boy is being mean to Kaori!" Kagome looked over at the direction of the kids and noticed a boy, no more than a year older than the twins, pushing Kaori. It looked as if Kaori was wiping tears from her eyes as the relentless boy kept teasing her.

"Cry baby! You miss your mommy? Waaah." The boy mocked as he continued to shove her until finally she fell to the ground.

"Hey! stop that!" Kagome grabbed Hana's hand and began to run over towards the scene.

"Hey what you do that for?!" Kagome yelled as she helped Kaori off the ground pulling her close to her.

"That girl is a cry baby, she needed to be taught a lesson!" The little boy yelled.

"What is going on?!" Kagome heard a woman's voice approaching them. The little boy suddenly began to fake tears.

"Mommy, that woman is being mean to me."

"And you called _her_ a cry baby you brat!" Kagome shouted.

"What did you just call my son?!"

"Maybe if your son didn't go around pushing little innocent girls, I wouldnt have had to be calling him anything!"

"That's enough, this isn't worth our time, come now Keiji, let us find someone more worthy for you to play with." The woman huffed while grabbing her son's hand. The little boy turned around and stuck his tounge out to which kagome stuck her tounge out as well.

"The nerve!" Kagome started to brush the dirt off of Kaori. She looked over to see the woman walking over to a group of the other mothers and glare back at her. She pretended not to notice as she listened in on the conversation

"I believe that's the half-breed's wife. Well well, it looks as if they are too ashamed to have some muts of their own so apparently they opted to parade around other children. It's quite pathetic if you ask me, but I guess it's for the best for everyone, the last thing we need is more filthy dogs running around this area." The woman was now speaking loud enough for Kagome to purposely hear what she had to say.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome jumped up off the ground, now completely enraged.

"Oh no, she must have heard me. Well then, hopefully she'll take my advice and do us all a favor."

"Ok listen, I am not ashamed to his children, and when we _do_ have children, they may not be fully human, but they'll be twice the people _your_ children will ever be. They'll be kind and they certainly won't be spoiled little stuck up brats!" And before Kagome could witness the reaction, she grabbed each twin by the hand and stormed off back home.

_First Inuyasha doesn't want children, and now the whole village is against it? Kagome, you're getting yourself into one heck of a mess.._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Forgot?" Miroku replied as he stood across from Sango under the tree in their efforts to keep dry.

"Yeah it must have just slipped my mind." Sango exclaimed, when in all reality she knew exactly what it is she was going to tell him. She wanted to tell him she was pregnant again, and also that she was worried something may be wrong, but she decided against it for now.

She didn't want to make things complicated, at least not now.

I love days like this." Miroku said as he looked out. "Rain on a late spring day, It will always make me remember."

"Remember what?"

"The first time I ever kissed you."

* * *

_Three Years Earlier_

"I can't believe we actually did it!" It had been three days after the battle and Shippo was still basking in the glory of Naraku's defeat.

Everyone had been sitting inside of Kaede's hut, settling down for an evening meal. Well, everyone except Kagome, and Miroku.

"Sango, you've barely touched your food." Shippo said, having noticed Sango's odd behavior lately.

Sango's attention was towards the window though, starring at the road that led to Kaede's.

She knew she should have been happy, Naraku was dead and Kohaku was safe, but she couldn't bring herself to happiness knowing that he was gone.

"I wonder when Miroku's going to come back." Shippo continued as he sat back down to eat.

"Yeah, that's if he ever comes back. Knowing that monk he's probably off fooling around with some girl somewhere." Inuyasha's words stung at first, but he had only said what Sango had been thinking the entire time.

"Inuyasha! Just because Kagome is gone doesn't mean you have to be mean to Sango!" Shippo yelled.

Sango didn't know how Inuyasha could do it, it was as if Kagome had never left. She had been observing him througout the meal as he ate and continued to fight with Shippo. It had been nothing out of the ordinary.

"No, it's ok Shippo, he's probably right." Sango stood up and walked outside.

"Inuyasha, you big idiot! Now look what you've done!" Shippo yelled as he attempting to kick Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Inuyasha said as he hit Shippo over the head and got up to follow Sango.

Sango stood against the fence, looking towards the path in the distance when she heard someone approaching.

"Look, I don't know why your getting all worked up about this, we all saw this coming." Inuyasha said as he walked over next to Sango.

"What an idiot." Shippo said to Kaede as they both listened in on the conversation.

"Ah, Inuyasha sure does have a way with people." Kaede joked as the continued to eavesdrop.

Sango knew Inuyasha was only trying to be honest, he was just telling it how it was. "I know, it's just I figured everything would change."

"I don't think any of us thought this is how it would have turned out." Inuyasha said. For the first time since Kagome had left, Sango noticed that he looked lost. It all made sense, she knew he must have been hiding his pain around everyone else, he never wanted to seem weak.

"Do you miss her?"

Inuyasha went to speak, but he just kept looking out into the distance.

"She'll be back. I promise."

"Keh, how do you know?"

"I just do, it may not be tomorrow, or even in a year, but she will be back. She had to stay stuck there against her will, you know she'll do anything to come back...._She didn't_ have a choice."

"Yeah, well you know Miroku's coming back too."

"Don't feel like you have to say something like that to make me feel better, I don't need false hope." She said, shifting her sight towards the ground.

"Oh come on Sango, he may still be the same Miroku, but you're different to him. Kagome kept telling me the whole time, so she must have been on to something."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as he started to walk back to the hut.

"You two better get inside, it looks like it's going to start raining." Kaede yelled.

And had rained, for days in fact. Sango stayed awake every night, listening to it hitting the roof. At times, her mind would play tricks on her, confusing the rhythm of the rain with footsteps. She would jump up and look out the window, but still nothing. As the days went on, the rain only got louder.

"Sango, you really should try to sleep or eat something my child." But she couldn't process the words Kaede spoke to her.

Two weeks had passed and she was starting to give up hope. Two weeks of rain. Two weeks of more waiting. At first she had been confused and hopeful, now she felt betrayed.

"You know, you've been creating quite a fuss around the village, there have been plenty of young men who have noticed you." Kaede said as she placed a warm meal in front of her.

She didn't care. They weren't _him_. She knew she had to move on, she just had no motivation.

Sango pushed her bowl away. Thank you Lady Kaede, but I'm all set. She implied, both to the meal and the village men. "I think I'm going to gather some water, we're running low."

"Well hurry, It seems as if another storm was approaching."

Sango walked outside. The sky was still filled with clouds, but it had stopped raining for the first time in two weeks. Sango made her way down to the river right by Kaede's. She filled the bowl up with water but stopped as she felt a few drops of rain. _I guess I should head back._ She thought as she stood up and began to make her way back.

The rain was starting to pick up, but it was still fairly light. She heard thunder off in the distance, something she had been used to lately, but as soon as she hit the path that led back to Kaede's hut, she heard something completely unexpected.

"Sango?" A familiar voice called.

Was that him? No, It couldn't be. She figured she was really losing it now.

"Sango."

_Again? Why is this happening to me?_ she wondered. But she when she turned around, she realized her mind hadn't been playing games with her after all.

"M..Miroku?" She was startled when she heard the bowl crash onto the ground, not even realizing she had dropped it.

"Sango, I'm so glad to see you." He said as he ran over to her. Sango didn't know what to do as Miroku approached her. But she could do only what was natural.

Next thing she knew, her hand was across his face.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled. For the first time since he had been gone, she had started to cry.

"Sango I can explain..." He said as he held the spot where she smacked him.

"You better be able to! You know how long I waited for you?! I can't believe how selfish you are.."

"Sango listen to me, I left without telling anyone becuase I had to."

"Right.."

"I'm serious. I had to pay respect to my father's grave as soon as the curse had been lifted, it was something that needed to be done right away."

"So why didn't you jsut tell me that?" The rain began to get heavy.

"I was going to, but you were with Kohaku and everyone else was no where to be found."

"So why did it take you so long?!" Sango's voice was now competing with the sound of the rain and thunder.

"I ended up getting caught in this storm, believe me I tried to get back as fast as I could, I figured I would be back in two days at the latest."

"...Are you sure...that's it?"

"Sango, you still can't trust me?"

"No , it's just...I understand that you needed to visit your father's grave and I respect that, but I had figured you were off well, with other...people." And by people she meant women, and she had a feeling he got that.

"Do you really think I would purposely stay away from you!?"

"I don't know..."

"Well that's where you are wrong, because I would have to be crazy for staying away from you, I mean that would stop me from being able to do this."

Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her in, his lips crashing against hers. She was shocked and her head was spinning, for a second she didn't even know is she was still on the ground.

He pulled away as Sango stood there speechless. She wore a confused look as she tried processing what just happened.

"Sango? I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable if I did."

"No." She said as she threw her arms around his neck, this time taking him by surprise as her lips collided once again with his.

The kiss was longer, more passionate that the first. She had been prepared this time as she held onto him as if she were never going to let go. Now she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sango smiled to herself as she rembered that day, it had been the start of their lives together. She could still feel it on her lips. She snapped back into reality though as soon as Miroku grabbed her hand and dragged her into middle of the park.

"Miroku, what are you doing? We're going to get sick!" She said no more though as she noticed Miroku standing a few feet in front of her. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about the consequences, in fact she realized nothing had phased him at the moment as he stared at her. It had only been a matter of seconds and they were both drenched by the rain.

"That didn't stop us before." He started to laugh. "Do you know _how long_ I waited to kiss you? From the day you came along I knew there was something about you." He said as he moved the soaked strands of hair that had fallen onto her face. The touch of his hand brushing against her skin made her shiver slightly."But as I remember, you were quite shy and hated me somewhat, but that only made me want you more. I realized that if there was one woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it had been you, there would be no exceptions."

She tried to think of something to say, but she felt like that sixteen year old girl again as she became aware of the fact that her face was red.

"And you said we aren't like how we used to be anymore. Last time I checked, we were standing out in the pouring rain with nothing to worry about but each other." He continued.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come here." She responded.

"How could I not? We could have just stayed home, and then it would have stopped me from being with you right here at this moment, _and_ being able to do this."

Sango smiled at the familiar line as Miroku pulled her in close and leaned in to kiss her.

Then she felt it. All over again. His lips brushed against hers and she felt the same way she had three years ago when they shared their first kiss.

It was still pouring out as the cold rain fell down on them, but his body was warm as she pressed against him, gently at first until he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. This was exactly what they needed she thought as he stopped and looked at her, still holding her face in his hand.

"Let's head back, it's almost time for dinner." Miroku said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

_A/N Ok so this is where I hit a crossroads....It's getting to the point where this story could shift over to an M rating, but I don't know. What do you guys think? Honestly I don't want to ruin it for people who enjoy it and don't want it getting any racier. So here's the situation, I can keep it how it is now which to me isn't bad at all, I could spice it up just a bit but not enough to change the rating or I could change it to M...I want your opinion!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrrrryyyyyyy! I know that took forever, been super busy, blah blah blah excuses, excuses. Bottom line is it's all my fault and I'm going to try to update more often! I feel bad when everyone is left hanging! but I've decided to keep the rating T but I'll probs spice it up a little (muahahaha) just to keep things interesting! ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Kagome stared down at her cup of tea, hoping she would find an answer to all of her problems.

"What do I do?"

_Look at me, I'm being so foolish. Sitting around waiting from an answer isn't going to get me anywhere._

"But still..." She continued to stare at the steaming cup, waiting.

She continued waiting, until she heard something. She looked over to see the baby lying on the floor, tossing and turning. She had heard a series of whimpers from the infant, wondering what was going on.

She approached the tiny baby, observing it clutching onto the blanket with a sad frown on its face, tears emerging from it's closed eyes. Was he having a bad nightmare? Or in pain perhaps?

Kagome went to pick up the sleeping baby and she had noticed it immediately snuggle in close to her, taking in her warmth. She gazed down at the tiny child, breathing in and out. She studied its round face, the alluring shade of red its cheeks were, its petite button nose, the tiny brown curls resting on its head. He was a healthy, handsome baby.

She placed her hand gently on its tiny cheek and felt its warmth. She lowered her hand to the baby's chest and felt its heartbeat. She jumped slightly as the baby stirred, hoping she had not disturbed him from his slumber, but she relaxed as he let out a small sigh and grabbed one of her fingers in his own. It then hit her.

Despite what anyone else thought, her baby would be loved.

Regardless of what the village people thought, regardless of what _anyone_ thought.

Even regardless of what Inuyasha thought.

For a moment, she didn't care about anyone else's opinion but her own. She knew that her baby would be loved even if no one else would show it to them. Suddenly, as she looked down at the infant in front of her, she felt connected to the growing bit of life inside of her. She had a purpose, and it was to raise this child with everything she had.

She felt happiness, purpose, warmth in her heart knowing what she had to look forward to. A wave of euphoria washed over her as she thought of the first time she would be able to hold her own baby in her arms, to study it's beautiful features, knowing she helped create something so wonderful.

But she jerked, as she felt joy turn into something completely different.

Pain.

The cramping in her stomach had been light, but it had been enough to startle her. She figured it was normal to cramp due to the baby, but she felt it again, this time stronger than the last.

And again.

And once again, each time the intensity growing at a rapid rate.

She felt it once more, this time sending sharp pains throughout her whole body.

"Ahhh." She mouthed as she felt her insides being churned and twisted. It had happened all so quickly that she didn't have time to react or realize what was happening, but it soon came to her.

"No...No it can't be, no..AHHH!" She screamed out, the pain now unbearable. She looked down as she heard the faint sound of whimpering. The baby was now starting to wake up and once he oppened his eyes, the crying began.

"No, no, please don't cry, please AHHH!" She grabbed her stomach with her free hand, tears streaming down her face.

She felt something warm and wet running down her thighs and her knees went weak. She began to shake. The cries of the baby were silent to her now, all she could hear was her heart beating furiously.

She swallowed and tried to regain her strength, baby in grasped in one hand, the other clutching the table next to her. She looked down to her legs to witness the one thing she had been dreading most to see.

Blood.

A stream of crimson was slowly making its way down to the floor as the pain in her abdominals continued to weaken her.

"No..No, NO!" She yelled out, not believing any of this was happening. She dropped to the ground, sitting in the blood from inside of her, the blood of her child.

The baby had now been screaming in her arms, but at this point she had wasn't aware of anything but what was happening inside her body. All she heard now was a faint sound of crying, but was it from the baby in her arms, or was it the cries of her own child? The child she very well knew was dying inside of her.

She swallowed the taste of her tears, salty, bitter, but all she could taste was blood.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice brought her back into reality and away from her own body for a moment. She looked up to see Inuyasha with the twins, each had a looked of horror on their faces as they saw her, sitting on the ground lifelessly, blood all around with their baby brother just holding on.

"KAGOME, WHAT HAPPENED?" Inuyasha ran over to her side but she just sat there. She couldn't look him in the eyes, in fact, she couldn't take her gaze off of the baby in her arms. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. All she saw in him was her own child, the child with tears in it's large brown eyes, the child who looked up helplessly at her, crying out for help.

The child who was most likely gone.

She began to sob again, holding the infant tighter in her arms, telling herself this was not happening, vowing she would never let it go.

But her plan was interrupted as she felt a slight pull on the child in her arms, as she looked up to she Inuyasha attempting to remove him from her arms.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" She held onto the baby tighter, only making him scream louder. "PLEASE DON'T, DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME." She screamed as Inuyasha tried to remove the baby from her arms.

"Kagome stop! We need to get you help! I need to take the baby!"

"NO, DON'T..please..." Her arms lost all strength and gave out as Inuyasha caught the child. She fell to the ground, sobbing as Inuyasha took the baby to strap into his carrier. Inuyasha frantically threw the baby onto his back, along with the twins on each.

"Girls, hold on tight now." He grabbed Kagome in his arms and took off

Kagome just looked back towards the hut as they made their way, staring at the blood-stained floor.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, that was a terrible way to end the chapter, I know, but I promise I'll clear this all up and update within the next two days and it **WILL** be an Kagome/Inuyasha chapter that way you all aren't left hanging! Don't worry, there **WILL** be a happy ending to this story, there are just a few bumps in the road, but I **PROMISE** all will end well!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Spill it old woman, I want to know what happened to Kagome!" Inuyasha said to Kaede, following her around like lost puppy. Kagome had been resting and Kaede suggested that they leave her to be inside by herself for awhile. Inuyasha had still been oblivious to the entire situation.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I promise that Kagome is fine now."

"Calm down? I just found my wife on the floor sitting in blood, how am I supposed to stay calm?"

Ignorning Inuyasha's normal stubbornness, Kagome continued her chores outside. "Inuyasha, you may take Kagome home, but you must be careful. I shall watch over the children tonight for you while she regains her strength." She walked back inside, followed by a very uneasy Inuyasha.

"What exactly happened to her? Ya never answered me before." He asked while picking Kagome up gently.

"I'm afraid that it is not my place to be the one to give you that answer."

"Keh, well you're no help." He grunted, as he walked out of the door with a sleeping Kagome in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha gazed into the flame of the burning candle infront of him. His eyes traveled back and forth between the flickering fire and Kagome, laying on the floor asleep. He was anxious to know what had happened, what was wrong with her, and if she was going to be alright. He tried to erase the image of her sitting in her blood, hysterical, but it would not leave him.

He told himself everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't convince himself this until he got an answer. Then, he heard movement and jumped up as he saw Kagome begin to stir.

"K..Kagome." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome woke to the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She smiled for she was happy to see him, completely forgetting what had happened earlier for a moment.

"Kagome, What happened?" He asked quietly, kneeling down next to her. Her smile quickly faded into a frown as the series of events came rushing back to her.

"Kagome, you didn't try to kill yourself, did you?" He asked frantically.

"No, of course not.." He hoarse voice managed to get out.

"Then what was that, back there..What happened?" He repeated impatiently. She noticed her was getting anxious, but she didn't know how to tell him exactly.

"Inuyasha something, happened." She murmured. He continued to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"And now I'm starting to think it's completely my fault, I must have been so stressed which couldn't have been helpful, I mean my body was already working harder than usual and it must have just collapsed, leaving the baby..." She stopped rambling as soon as the word baby slipped.

"The _baby_?" His eyes widened as he sat there looking extremely confused.

"I..I"

"Kagome, you just.."

"No, no I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You just said the baby Kagome...a..are you_ pregnant_?" He said with shock present in his voice.

She was hesitant. She felt herself already choking on her words, her throat started to burn and her eyes began to water as she tried to answer him.

"_Was _pregnant. What happened back there, I had a miscarrage." Saying it and actually coming to terms with it was just as painful as enduring it had been.

"Kagome, how long did you know about this?"

"For a few days now, but Kaede said I was at least a month pregnant, maybe a little bit more. I didn't find out until right before we left with the kids to come back home, and everyday since I've stopped at Kaede's for a checkup."

"So how did this happen?" The element of surprise had dissapeared from his voice. It now seemed as if he had been angry.

"I..don't know." She said weakly as she sat up.

"What do you mean you don't know Kagome? You've been seeing Kaede everyday. If she was supposed to be taking caring of you, how did this end up happening?"

"I just don't know Inuyasha, these things just happen sometimes."

"This could have easily been prevented." He was starting to get aggrivated and she couldn't take it. She had already been drained physically and emotionally, she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Inuyasha you don't understand, it's not that simple." She whispered

"And why didn't you tell me? You let Kaede know before me the father? Who else did you tell Kagome? Your mom? Sango? Miroku too? Unless, unless I wasn't the father.." He had now been screaming at her.

"INUYASHA STOP. You KNOW that's not what happened!" She yelled with the last bit of energy she had.

"Then WHY Kagome, WHY didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT IT."

"Wh..What?"

"How was I supposed to tell you when you didn't even want?" She gazed down at her hands, watching her tears hit them.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Inuyasha, you kept saying how you would never want a kid and how much hassle the twins had been, so obviously the last thing I wanted to say was, "Hey guess what, we're having a baby!"

"Kagome, I..I didn't mean it like that. When I said I wouldn't want a kid, it wasn't because I actually didn't want one, I just knew how hard it would be for them. But Kagome, if you had told me that you, _we_ were going to have a child together, nothing would have made me happier." She looked up at him, trying to decide whether he was being sincere or not.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said staring back down at her hands.

"No, I mean it. Sure it would have been difficult, but we would have made it through."

"Well, I guess it's something we don't have to worry about now." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Unless, you want to try again..." He continued.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" She said looking back up at him.

"Of course I do, and seeing as that the kids are with Kaede tonight, we could always start now. The sooner the better I guess." He smiled at her and placed his hand on hers.

"Are you still sore?" He pressed lightly onto the lower section of stomach as she laid back down.

"Just a little bit, but I can handle it." She said, smiling through the slight amount of pain she was feeling.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." She replied as he leaned in over her, brushing his lips lighting against hers. He kissed her chastely, already treating her delicately. Kagome placed her hand on his back pulling him closer to her, their bodies now inches away form each other.

He pulled away from the soft kiss and stared at her, gently brushing any hair that was in hair face out of the way. They stayed there for another moment, eyes locked. He had the most passion she had even seen in his eyse at that moment, she knew that he was thinking the same exact thing, that this time it was different. This time it wasn't just about them, it was about something bigger.

His lips crashed onto hers, transfering that passion harbored inside of him into the kiss. His tounge entered her mouth, searching, tasting her. His hands grazed over the thin fabric that was currently the barrier between his touch and her skin.

"Kagome , I love you." He said as he moved down and began kissing her neck.

"I Love you too." She replied as he brought himself back to her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Wowww sorry it's been about forever and a day since I last updated...Hope to update soon! School's been brutal this year though so I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Sango stepped out of the shower and brought in the bags that she had got while shopping with Kagome. She grabbed the familiar large black bag containing the dress Kagome convinced her to get. She was having second thoughts on wearing it but seeing as that it was all she had, she knew she had no choice. She looked at the smaller bag the was placed inside the black shopping bag. It was small and pink with lace on the sides and for no known reason, she was already suspicous.

_What? Kagome what is this?_ She pulled out the strangest pieces of fabric. _What is this supposed to be! _There, in the box was a note.

_**Dear Sango,**_

_**I got you a little something extra to wear on your dinner date. You wear these under the dress I got, It's pretty easy, but because I figured you wouldn't know what to do with them, I thought I'd leave the catalouge they gave me free with the purchase, you'll see it, I threw it in the black bag. Just wear it exactly how the other girl is wearing it and you'll be fine and I garuntee Miroku won't know what hit him!**_

_**Kagome**_

_What in the world is she talking about?_ Sango picked up the catalouge from inside the bag and looked at the girl on the glossy cover, wearing an oversized shirt drapped far off her shoulder, staring seducatively into the camera.

"Jeeze Kagome, what are you getting me into?"

She flipped open to the first page to see a girl appearing to be naked except for the smallest bit of fabric covering her. She kept flipping the pages frantically to see if the models were wearing anymore clothing, but it only got worse. She finally flipped to a page wear kagome circled in red pen. The girl was standing against a wall wearing a extremly small black top that accentuated her curves drastically with matching bottoms that barely covered her body. They were made of lace and practically see through.

She read the caption underneath the clothing descrition. "Sultry black makes a bold statement. Be a sex goddess anytime, anywhere. Perfect for everyday wear or a night of sexy fun." She was blushing just from the words written infront of her.

Sango picked up each article of lingerie seperatly and looked at them, then looked back down at the overexposed model in hopes that they were not the same thing. She was hoping Kagome made a huge mistake, but Sango was out of luck for the clothing, or lack thereof she was holding was in fact the same one shown in the picture.

"_This_ is what she wants me to wear? Absolutely not! What was she thinking!" She looked back down at Kagome's note to see if there was anything else written.

**_P.S. You have to wear it, or the dress will fall completely apart during dinner...Have fun!_**

"KAGOME!"

* * *

"Hmmm." Kagome was deep in thought as she tried to feed one of the twins.

"Hmmmm." She repeated still lost in her own thoughts. Inuyasha had just walked in moments ago from working on somethings outside. "What the hell are you hmmm'in about over there?"

"I wonder if Sango's seen my gift for her yet."

"What gift?"

"Oh nothing, just something I figured would be useful. I know she'd be completely against it, so I lied to her telling her something terrible would happen if she didn't use it." Kagome grinned to her self, completely proud of what she thought was a brilliant idea, Inuyasha on the other hand looked as if he wished he had never asked in the first place.

"What are you talking about? you know, you really don't make any sense sometimes." Inuyasha complained as he left the house to finish his work outside.

Kagome just continued to smile as she kept feeding the twins.

* * *

After about an hour of trying to figure out how the dreaded lingerie pieces even worked, Sango finally finished getting ready and slipped on her dress.

"Well, I sure as hell don't have the body I did when I was 16." She said staring in the mirror. Everyone would always tell her how amazing she still looked after giving birth twice, but she didn't agree.

She wobbled as she took her first few steps in the 5 inch black pumps Kagome provided her. I'm going to have to remember to thank Kagome for this one as well. She thought sarcastically as her feet began to throb instantly.

_Alright, time to head down I guess._ She thought. She felt nervous. _But why?_ she wondered. It was only Miroku, it's not like seeing him was anything new, yet at the moment it felt different.

_Well, no turning back now_.

* * *

It's not that Miroku ever thought of straying from Sango, but kagome's world was absolutely fascinating to him. The women he had seen before him were dressed so scantily, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi there." He heard a voice speak his way and looked over to see a girl walking passed him with her friend. She smiled at him and then turned and smiled to her friend.

He would never trade what he had with Sango for the world, but for a moment he felt like his old self.

"Now, If only I had seen this when I was 18."

"Seen what when you were 18?"

"Woah." Miroku was speechless as he turned around to see his wife getting off the elevator. It suddenly hit him why none of the other girls in the room, or anywhere else would be good enough for him when he had Sango.

He hadn't seen Sango look so stunning in quite awhile now. She always had a natural beauty to her, but tonight she looked different. He didn't know what it was that she did, but her chocolate eyes were glowing just underneath her bangs that were flat against her forehead. Her near waistlength locks fell perfectly in place, almost too perfectly, as if they were tempting him to mess them later.

He looked down and couldn't help but notice how the deep fuschia dress hugged her curves perfectly. He stared at the hem that fell far above her knee, the low neckline, how it seemed as if it were made for her.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he discovered the back of the dress that dipped right to the small of her back as she turned around to start walking. It was like the excitement he felt as a teenage boy was coming back.

_Am I dreaming?_ He thought as he watched her, mezmorized as her mile long legs seem even longer in the strange shoes she was wearing glided across the hotel lobby. He had no clue what those things were, but he knew if anything that he liked them. A lot.

"Are you coming? I'm starving." She said as she turned back around halfway. She looked serious, but her eyes said she wanted to be back up in the room.

This sure as hell wasn't what he was normally used to with Sango, but he had no complaints whatsoever.

* * *

Dinner had ended and as the two made their way back to the room, Sango started to feel nervous. Dinner was fine, in fact it was great. They certainly had no problem when it came to communicating with one another. Over the years he had become her best friend so she wasn't worried about that, but when it came to what was to follow after, it was a completely different story.

She blushed at the thought of there being a time after their marriage when they barely left their room. Anytime before that, she had been so shy around him, but once he got her to let her guard down, she felt closer to him and much more confident. After awhile things changed though, it was harder to find time alone after they had the twins and it was nearly impossible after their son came.

It had been along time since they had last slept together, or even been remotely intimate, and that's what was causing her stomach to churn with anxiety. _What if he doesn't think I'm good anymore? What if he sees my body after having three kids and is disgusted? What if he's fantasizing about that girl in the lobby he looked at before I walked up to him? She was gorgeous..._The what if's were endless and flooded her mind with doubt.

Even though she was feeling insecure about the way Miroku may feel about her now, but she knew one thing, nothing had changed about the way she felt about him.

She stood in the elvevator in silence as she glanced discretly over to him. Their eyes were locked for a second but before anything could happen, Sango pulled her gaze from his and looked back at the elevator door. She felt his eyes still on her though.

She felt him stare at her with intensity and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. With hesitation, she turned back to him.

"Miroku?"

* * *

_This is torturous. How long does this thing take? _Miroku stared at the numbers on the elevator as they went up slowly. He looked over and found himself staring into her eyes for a brief moment before she turned her head back. _Is she mad at me?_ He didn't know what was going on in her mind, but all he knew was he wanted more than anything to kiss her right here, in this elevator. He couldn't stand the tension, was she teasing him on purpose?

He didn't realize he had still been staring at her until she looked over at him.

"Miroku?" She seemed confused and almost frightened, but he could only respond in the way that seemed appropriate to him in the moment.

He felt his whole body move towards her, pushing her against the wall forcefully, his lips crashing against hers. He could tell he took her by surprise by the way she was completely tense, but after easing her into, he felt her relax and start moving her body with his, her lips fighting for the same thing his was. The elevator ride that only moments ago had seemed like it lasted forever was now at their floor and before the doors could open he lifted her up and began carrying her.

* * *

Sango's mind was in a blurr as she was being carried back to the room. All she remebered was turing to Miroku and seeing a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there in awhile. Before she knew it he had her against the wall.

Now they were in the room and he had her against the wall, again. He had his hands on her face as he stared into her eyes before he continued to kiss her again. This time, the kiss was even more passionate, as if they had been apart for years. He wanted to slow down, to make it last forever, but he couldn't help it, his body was moving too fast for his thoughts. Before he could even comprehend it, he had her dress on the floor and was staring at the most odd yet amazing thing he had ever seen before.

"Sango, what is that?" He said referring to the risque lingerie she currently had on.

"I don't know, Kagome got it for me, It's horrible right?" She said, the deepest shad of red she had been in awhile.

He could only smile and stare at her. "Remind me to thank Kagome the next time I see her."

Sango felt Miroku pick her back up and bring her over to the bed. As their bodies were pressed against each other she went to capture her lips in his again, but felt him hesitate.

"Is everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" She said, already out of breath.

"Are you sure, you feel pretty warm, are you sick?"

"No, not at all." She said as she continued to kiss him, in hopes to distract.

He responded to the kiss, intensifying it and she knew he had already forgotten about the whole thing. She felt a moan rise from her throat as Miroku's lips were pressed against it. She felt his hands start to wander as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Now, how do you get this thing of?" He asked, frantically tugging at the lacy fabric that kept his touch from her skin.

"I couldn't tell you." Sango replied in between breaths, but before she could finish speaking he had already torn off the lingerie and had tossed it aside.

Within that moment, Sango felt herself stop. Inseceurity swept over her and she just wanted to be out of the room, out of his presence. She felt his eyes pierce right through her. Her eyes started to burn as they filled with tears.

"Sango, why are you crying?"

"Just, please don't look at me."

"What do you mean? You'r.."

I'm not nearly good enough for you anymore, ever since I've had kids I'm look terrible and old." Miroku just laughed, making Sango even more upset.

"Why is this funny? It's because it's true right?"

"Sango," He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist.

"You're only 19," He started to place kisses on her arm

"But even if you were 80," He continued to follow a trail up her arm towards her collarbone.

"I'd still think you were beautiful." He said into her neck.

"You're just saying that." She said.

"No, I'm not. You're _perfect_." He whispered and before she could argue again, he took her lips into his.

* * *

After they were finished, Sango layed there in Miroku's arms.

"Wow. That was.." He started.

"Yeah" She said smiling.

"If we keep that up, we'll have another kid in no time." He laughed.

"We already do." She let slip by accident.

"What? Well That was fast." He said in a cocky tone, as if he was impressed with himself.

"You're an idiot." Sango laughed. "I mean I've been pregnant, for a while now."

"Wait, Really?"

"Mhm."

"Sango this is great!" He said placing his hands on each side of her face and pulling her in to kiss her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I know before the trip you seemed hesitant towards having anymore kids.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, ecstatic really. I think it was just the hormones getting to me." She lied. She was really actually terrified as to what was happening to her at the moment.

"Sango, If you're having any doubts, I am here for you, I love you and we're going to get through this no matter what." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Without a word, Sango sat up as she started to feel lightheaded. She grabbed one of Mirokkus shirts to throw on and started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Sango, do you need me to get anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I may just be a little sick."

Unfortunately she had a feeling this was more than a little morning sickness. Every step she took towards the bathroom was more sluggish and the door seemed to be even farther than before. She couldn't move anymore as she felt her body burning up. The last thing she could feel was her body falling slowly toward the ground as the room around her went black._ No, not now._

"SANGO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, you pregnant yet or what?" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell from the other room.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so impatient about it, it's a baby, these things take time." Kagome said quietly, as she draped a blanket over the sleeping children and walked into the room where he was.

"Well I am impatient, I want a kid already."

"Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a look of annoyance, but in all reality she was more than ecstatic to know that Inuyasha wanted a child.

"Well, we could always try again." He suggested, moving in close to her.

"Inuyasha, I think we've tried enough already, and I mean I know it would be wishful thinking to expect it to have happened this soon, but if anything we should know within a few days, I'm due any time now."

"Well you see, I still think we should, it wouldn't hurt, right?" He whispered into her ear.

She felt his teeth graze her earlobe. "Inuyasha, no...not now." Kagome fought.

"Why not? The kids are all asleep, no interruptions, it's raining out so it's not like I have anything to work on outside, so what do you say?" He had made his way from her ears, past her jawline and now her neck.

"Inuyasha, I don't kno.." But before she could finish, she felt her body shudder as Inuyasha traces from her jawline to her shoulder with his finger.

"What don't you know?" He teased.

"I don't know…" She mumbled. She wasn't even sure what she was talking about anymore as he took her lips into his and pressed her up against the wall. As hard as she tried, it was impossible to fight against Inuyasha. He won everytime. She couldn't help it. He made her forget everything, and the only thing she could think about was him, and herself, and the way their bodies fit so perfectly against each other.

He began to make his way to her neck again, grazing his lips across her collarbone. he knew it was her weakness.

"Mhhh...Miroku!" She shouted.

"Wait what? What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome instantly, looking horrified and confused.

"No! Look!" She grabbed his face and turned it towards the doorway where Miroku stood.

"Um sorry, didn't mean to just barge in." Miroku mumbled. He looked exhausted and distressed.

"Damn it Miroku, can't you see we're kinda busy?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Wait Miroku, why are you here? Where's Sango?" Kagome asked, disregarding Inuyasha's sudden bad mood.

"It's Sango, there's something wrong with her..I don't know what to do."

* * *

Kagome sat in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for the news on what had happened to her friend. She felt sick to her stomach as the anxiety began to build. She knew she had to keep calm in order to help Miroku deal with this situation. Up until an hour ago he didn't even know what a hospital was and was mortified when they took Sango away to the "big place full of white rooms." She could only imagine how he was feeling at the moment.

She jumped up once she saw the Doctor approach them.

"Hi Doctor, is everything going to be alight?" She asked camly, but could feel her body tremble.

"Are you related to the girl?"

"Uh, yes, I'm her sister, uh step-sister, this is my husband." She lied. "And that's her husband." She said gesturing to Miroku.

"Well it seems as if your wife has Teberculosis." He spoke directly to Miroku.

"Wait what?" Miroku was confused as to what was happening.

"The good news is, it is a treatable condition..."

"And the bad?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"Well, at this stage, Sango's state is extremely severe. For how long have you known she had been sick?" The Doctor said looking down at a speechless Miroku, suggesting it had been his fault.

"You didn't think to take any action when she had been coughing up blood?" He continued coldy.

"She's been _what_? I've never seen that happen, she never told me..." Miroku's face was filled with fear and confusion.

"But you never noticed that she appeared to be sick lately? At all?" The Doctor continued.

"Well, it, I..I mean she's seemed a little off, and I..I've noticed she looked weak lately, but I just figured she had been tired." Miroku felt defenseless. _How could I have not noticed? _He thought.

Kagome felt terrible for Miroku, for she knew he had not deliberately let Sango get to this state. She decided to do the talking for him, managing to ask the questions he couldn't at the moment.

"Doctor is everything going to be ok? That's the our main concern right now."

"Yes, please, what can I do?" Miroku choked out, as jumped at the opportunity to make things better. "Is she going to be alright, what about the.._the baby_." Miroku suddenly remembered the other life that was being affected.

"What_ you_ can do is make sure you pay attention to your wife." The Doctor said harshly. He then turned his attention to Kagome

"I'm not saying we can't treat it, but it is going to be hard, only because this has been attacking her body for quite some time now. Had this gone on any longer, Sango and the baby would probably have ended up dead." The Doctor stated staring in Miroku's direction.

The words stung Miroku. He was looking towards the ground now, still trying to take all of this in, and didnt have to look up to feel the cold glare coming from the Doctor.

"Well, we have a few options. But it won't be easy to decide." The Doctor stated.

"At this point, Sango's body is working way harder than it normally would be, but this isn't only affecting her, it's also taking a toll on the baby." Still unable to bring his head up, Miroku clenched his fists.

"You see the body is fighting against the active infection in her body, depriving the baby of the attention it needs. At same time, her body is naturally fighting to protect the baby making it just as hard for her as it is for the baby. Her body is working too much in order to fight for two lives."

"Just get on with the options already." Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, we could do our best to try to treat this before it's too late and to just continue to medicate her, but I will be honest, there is a high risk that it won't be successful."

"And." Kagome waited for the next option.

"And, if we don't see improvement soon, we could abort the baby. The baby is at about 3 months, it is possible."

"No." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"This would alleviate Sango somewhat, making it easier for her to take to the medication and heal faster." The Doctor continued.

"No." Miroku's voice was now audible.

"You need to at least consider this option, were talking about at least being able to save your wife."

"NO. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE KILLING MY WIFE _AND_ MY CHILD!" Miroko jumped up from his seat. The whole waiting room now had their attention on them.

"Miroku.." Kagome whispered, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"No. It's settled. You're going to go in there, and you're going to do whatever the hell you have to fix her, and she will be fine and in 6 more months I WILL have another child, you got that?"

"I'll do the best I can." The Doctor said, as Miroku turned and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Miroku, wait" Kagome got up and ran down the hall after him.

* * *

Sorry guys, I'll update very soon I promise.


End file.
